


Trapped

by Luthienberen



Series: grimm_challenge Christmas 2015 Gift Exchange [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in trouble as usual. Can a Blutbad and Grimm get home in time for Christmas Lunch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Christmas gift exchange over at grimm_challenge (Livejournal).
> 
>   _Not beta-read_

The cave was like a snow globe Nick reflected. The rock walls and floor were frozen planes of ice. Where the walls were jagged the ice had flown over to create fierce looking spires that Nick recoiled from while the ceiling rivalled those traps Nick saw in films: icicles hung jagged and sharp.

Stalagmites rose from the floor in places amid smooth expanses which a skater would be enthusiastic about, but Nick not so much in their current predicament.

"Hey Nick, are you going to help me or just be transfixed by the scenery?" Monroe's query was laced with fond exasperation.

Nick turned to see his friend attempting to climb up the wall to the opening of light just above them. Beneath him were a couple of nastier looking stalagmites. Horrified Nick slipped, slid and staggered his way to his friend.

"Stop that Monroe, you'll hurt yourself."

Reaching his friend Nick grabbed the thick coat and tugged which caused them both to fall though thankfully miss the stalagmites.

"Oops, that wasn't a good idea," Nick gasped, shivering as the coldness of the icy floor permeated his jacket and skin.

Monroe peered down at him and snorted, "Man was that an understatement." A frown appeared as he saw Nick shudders and chattering teeth. "Shit, we need to get you out of here."

Carefully lifting Nick up Monroe again examined their only exit.

"I'm not that cold."

"Sure, blue is the new colour for Grimm lips huh?" Monroe snarled as he saw how impossible their escape route was up the icy wall.

Nick didn't reply as he was busy rubbing his arms and peering about again. Frosted patterns of holly, fir trees and snowflakes decorated the ice as if engraved with the lightest of touches. Pretty if you weren't dying because you pissed off a frost Wesen.

"I still don't get how Jack Frost is real."

Monroe's yelp had Nick turning in alarm. He saw Monroe unhurt but glaring at him incredulously, "Seriously Nick? I tell ya Father Christmas is based on the Gefrierengeber and you're astonished Jack Frost is a real creature? Do you ever intend to read those Grimm books in your van?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Maybe. Some point yeah. I have you don't I?"

"And if something happens to me?"

Nick shook his head, "Nope not going to happen. You're stuck with me for life. Anyone who tries to get rid of you has me to contend with and they’ll regret forcing this Grimm to research every damn book in his trailer."

Monroe blushed, but was pleased by the toothy grin he flashed at Nick ere his eyes flashed red. "You're shaking like a leaf in a wind. Come here."

Sighing Nick did as told just to have Monroe wrap him in his jacket and then engulf him in a big warm embrace. Nick would have protested but it felt too good. "Won't you freeze?"

"Nah, not me, Blutbaden don't chill easily."

Nick smiled, "A useful factor to being a Blutbaden, I'm envious! Lucky me, to have my very own Blutbad warmer."

Nick snuggled into his friend's arms.

Monroe grunted, "Grimms."

He cuddled closer, "Well, you're Blutbad blanket is going to warm you for five then continue searching so we make it to yours for Christmas dinner otherwise Juliette will be mad."

Nick's felt another chill entirely, "I didn't get a present for Juliette."  

Monroe actually howled the bastard, "Oh Nick, you're covered. Yours truly bought a lovely gift of perfume when I saw how busy you were."

"Blanket and life-saver, luckiest Grimm ever."

"Yeah well, let's hope I can also find a way out Grimm."

"You will," Nick grinned as Monroe spluttered then just hugged him tighter.

In the end Monro did succeed in sniffing out an alternative entrance.

Nick ended up snuggled on Monroe’s couch, wrapped in blankets and blinking amid an army of flashing, sparkling, rainbow decorations, while waiting for Monroe to grab their presents so they could go to Nick’s for Christmas lunch.

All in all not _too_ bad a Christmas.


End file.
